Keswick's Bad Choice
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Keswick suddenly ends his relationship with Claire! Why does he do it, and will he ever get back with her? Read to find out! One-shot!


(A/N: It's been a while since I've written something for "T.U.F.F. Puppy", so it's nice that I just had an idea for it. This is a KeswickXClaire story I came up with during breakfast. Enjoy!)

It was autumn in the city of Petropolis. The leaves had changed colors as they fell off the trees, and the weather was cool. Yes, it's a pretty sight, but we're supposed to be at T.U.F.F. right now, so let's get a move on!

At T.U.F.F., all the agents have shown up for work, and they're doing their jobs. Even Keswick and Claire are working. Hey, those two kids fell in love not so long ago, so let's stick around and see how they're doing.

"Claire, there's s-s-something I have to tell you." Keswick said to his partner/girlfriend.

"I'm listening." Claire said.

"I d-d-don't think we should... see each other anymore." Keswick said. He sounded as though he really didn't want to say it.

"_W-What_?! Why?" Claire asked, shocked that her boyfriend would say such a thing.

"I've been in relationships before, and they n-n-never lasted long." Keswick told her.

"Why's that?" Claire asked.

Keswick realized that he had no answer for that one, and all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Keswick, I know we haven't been together very long, but I do know that you're unlike any other guy I've ever known. In fact, you're much better than them, because all they loved about me was my fortune. You, on the other hand, love me for who I am, not for my riches. Do you know how hard it is to find a guy who loves a girl for who she is? It's not at all easy, I'll tell you that! So if you even think that you were the problem in all those past relationships, think again!" Claire told him.

"Even so, we c-c-can't continue our relationship." Keswick said.

"How can you say such a thing?" Claire asked, tears welling up behind her glasses.

"If those didn't w-w-work out, then there's a good chance that this one won't work, either." Keswick said.

Claire looked at her watch and said, "Oh, would you look at that? It's time for my break. I'll be in the break room." Then she slowly made her way to the break room, trying to hold back the tears.

Claire entered the break room to find that Kitty and Katrina were already there, apparently on their breaks. When they saw Claire enter, they were happy to see her, but seeing how upset she was worried them.

"Oh my gosh! Claire, what's the matter?" Katrina asked, hurrying to the unhappy semi-Keswick's side.

"What happened?" Kitty asked, also hurrying over.

"Keswick doesn't love me anymore!" Claire said, bursting into tears.

"He what?! That's impossible!" Katrina said.

"He blames himself for his failed past relationships, and so he's afraid to continue this one! How can he do this to me?! I love him more than my own life!" Claire sobbed.

"Well, his reason for giving up is pretty stupid. I'll bet it's something else, but he'd rather not say." Kitty said.

"So let's find out." said Katrina.

"I don't think he'll tell us. But maybe he'll tell Dudley and Bruce." Kitty said.

"Good idea." said Katrina. She hurried out to the main office and found Dudley and Bruce.

"Hi, Katrina." Dudley said.

"Enjoying your break, pretty mama?" Bruce asked.

"I was." Katrina said.

"Was?" Dudley and Bruce asked.

"Claire just said that Keswick says they can't continue their relationship." Katrina told them.

"Keswick said _what_?!" the Puppy brothers shouted in unison.

"He blames himself for how his past relationships were all failures, so he doesn't want to continue his relationship with Claire." Katrina explained.

"What?! But that's not a good reason!" Dudley said.

"Kitty said that it might be a reason he'd rather not say, but he just might tell you guys the real reason." Katrina said.

"Maybe he will. And if he doesn't, then we won't leave him alone until he tells us." said Bruce.

"Good luck!" Katrina said, and she scurried back to the break room to help Kitty comfort their heartbroken friend.

"Come on, Dudley. Let's go find out the real reason why Keswick dumped a great girl." Bruce said. Dudley nodded and followed Bruce to Keswick and Claire's lab.

"Keeeeeeeeeswiiiiiick! You've got some 'splaining to do!" Dudley said as he and Bruce entered the lab.

Keswick was startled, but he quickly got over it and said, "What did I d-d-do?"

"Why did you really dump Claire?" Dudley asked.

"Why do you ask?" Keswick asked.

"Katrina told us that Claire said that you ended your relationship with her, and the reason you gave her wasn't good enough. What's the actual reason?" Bruce asked.

"The real reason is my m-m-mom. She's destroyed every r-r-relationship I've ever had. I had thoughts of not telling her, but I can't keep Claire a s-s-secret forever. Mom will eventually find out, and then I'll l-l-lose Claire." Keswick said.

"Keswick, you can't let that stop you from loving Claire. If your mom isn't happy with you being in a relationship, that's her problem." Dudley said.

"Come to think about it, you're r-r-right." Keswick said.

"Do you want to continue your relationship with Claire?" Bruce asked.

"Yes!" Keswick said.

"In that case, march yourself over to the break room and tell her." Bruce said.

"You don't have to tell m-m-me twice." Keswick said, and he went to the break room. When he got there, he saw Kitty and Katrina comforting Claire, and when Keswick saw how upset Claire was, he felt like kicking himself for making her that unhappy in the first place.

"Claire?" Keswick said.

At the sound of his voice, the girls looked to see Keswick, and Kitty said, "Well, what brings you here?"

"I need to speak to Claire." Keswick said.

"You up for that?" Katrina asked Claire.

"Whatever..." Claire sighed.

"Okay then, come over here." Katrina told Keswick.

"I was hoping we could talk a-a-alone." said Keswick.

"Oh, all right." said Kitty. She and her sister left the break room, but they stayed close to the doorway, hoping Keswick would get back together with Claire. Dudley and Bruce joined their wives, hoping for the same thing.

"Well, what do you want?" Claire asked as she tried to stop crying.

"I came to say that I n-n-never wanted to end our relationship." Keswick said.

"If you didn't want to, then why did you?" Claire asked.

Keswick told her what he told the Puppy brothers.

"Oh. Well, it's not up to your mom to decide whether or not you should be in a relationship. The choice is yours, meaning she has no say in the matter. However, if it's a bad person and she knows it, I can understand that. But still, you can't let her ruin what we have." Claire told him.

"I won't let her ruin the l-l-love we have for each other." said Keswick, and he pulled Claire into a hug.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" Claire asked him as she returned the hug.

"Yes. But I l-l-love you more." Keswick responded before he and Claire shared a passionate kiss, indicating that they were boyfriend and girlfriend once again.

"Awwww!" said Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina, happy that the geniuses were still in love.

I should tell you that when Keswick's mom found out, she was thinking of ruining it until Keswick said she had no say in the matter, and so she had to suck it up and deal with it. With that settled, Keswick and Claire later married and, you guessed it: they lived happily ever after!

The End

Well, how was that? Keswick and Claire are together, and Keswick's mom wasn't allowed to interfere! Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
